What if ? Story One: Kurama DT
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: Warning: Spoilers if you haven’t seen the end of the Dark Tournament . . . what if Toguro hadn’t picked Kuwabara . . . what if . . . it was Kurama, instead? (Part One of the ‘What if’ Stories) Ch1- Non shonen ai version. Ch2- Shonen ai version (Kx
1. Non shonen ai version

**What if . . . ? Story One: Kurama DT**

_Warning: Spoilers if you haven't seen the end of the Dark Tournament . . . what if Toguro hadn't picked Kuwabara . . . what if . . . it was Kurama, instead? (Part One of the 'What if' Stories) No shonen ai._

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Now on to the fic. =n.n=

Warnings: This is the NON-SHONEN AI version

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now, now . . . which one to kill . . . "Toguro turned from his opponent kneeling on the ground littered with debris, locking his gaze on the three tense figures of Yuusuke's friends, as they prepared themselves for what could very well be their own death sentence . . .

Toguro smiled evilly, his eyes taking on a nearly maniacal spark.

". . . how about you . . . Kurama . . . . . . Urameshi seems most attached to you . . ." The redhead stiffened, green eyes narrowing, becoming as emotionless as anything Youko could convey . . . of course it would be him . . . he was still weak from the combination of blood, youki and mental drain that had come from fighting Karasu. Yuusuke was frozen stiff from where he sat, his eyes unconsciously locked on his green-eyed team mate, unseeing even as Toguro began to stride towards the trio, his set gaze on the solemn youko. Then Hiei moved, his sword drawn, standing slightly in front and to the right of the redhead. Almost-soulless from resignation, emerald eyes shifted down to look at him.

"Hiei—" Without turning, keeping his sharp crimson gaze on the approaching demon, the hiyoukai interrupted.

"Ch. This will be my payment for when we fought Ichigaki's demon machine, Kurama." Understanding flared briefly, before the kitsune shook his head, stepping forward and pushing Hiei away with a gentle but firm hand on the fiery Jaganshi's left shoulder. Angry red eyes looked up at him, but widened when they saw the dull look in the once-lively eyes. Then they narrowed again as the hikoorime hissed.

"Baka kitsune! You can't defeat him alone, you know!" he snarled, refusing to sheath his sword, still glaring angrily up at the unnaturally calm youko. Now Kuwabara, finally overcoming the initial shock, joined in, coming to the redhead's side and seeking to persuade him.

"For once he's right, Kurama. Let's face him together." But the youko-turned-ningen shook his head, stepping away from his two friends, and looking over the destroyed arena to where Yuusuke still sat . . . but, when his tired green eyes settled on chocolate brown ones, the young detective came back, and scrambled to his feet, running towards Toguro, right fist drawing back for a punch.

"Yarou! You won't touch him!" But Yuusuke was knocked to the ground almost instantly, face-down, then Toguro knelt and pressed the dark-haired boy's face further into the dirt.

"This is all your fault, you know. You are powerless to stop me." The huge demon commented, almost casually, as Yuusuke was forced to submit to the dirt. And then he stood, continuing to walk toward his prey.

Now Kurama started to match Toguro's every step with one of his own.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara called, while the redhead could clearly discern Hiei muttering an angry 'baka kitsune' under his breath . . .

All too soon they reached the center, and Kurama looked up at his would-be killer. Toguro smiled down at him, the action twisted by the lust for death and destruction in the near-immortal's eyes. Calm, hard emerald ones gazed steadily back at him.

"I'll make this quick." Toguro put a hand out, reaching for the area atop the redhead's heart, but Kurama dodged at the last moment, his strength so low that he only was able to move away by a few feet. Toguro laughed, and the game continued.

He lunged, Kurama dodged left again, coming around behind him, but the huge grey demon turned again, swiping out a backhanded fist at the redheaded fox. Slightly surprised, Kurama pushed back, flying through the air for a brief moment before landing. Toguro grinned, and his foot sprung out of nowhere, but Kurama ducked, the stone-like leg missing his head by mere inches.

"Yea, Kurama! That's it!" Kuwabara yelled, cheering his friend on, hopes alive with the possibility of his caring friend and team mate . . . living . . .

Hiei merely watched on with a somber glare, katana still clutched in his left hand; it's right twin having been burned with the recent use of the Kokuryu-ha against Bui. _Kurama . . ._

And still the redhead dodged, pulling nearly impossible acrobatics . . . Yuusuke forced himself up from the ring floor, taking in the flashes of red and grey as the legendary silver youko was hunted once again . . .

_Kurama . . ._ his eyes widened when the youko was caught off-guard and tripped, Toguro taking the chance to catch the redhead by the collar and lift him free of the battle-worn floor, holding him merely by his gigantic left hand. Now Kurama seemed to come alive again, and the expressive green eyes everyone knew him by returned in full force, filled with wild panic . . . the 'trapped animal' look of being caught. Toguro laughed evilly, bringing the fair face down to his, eyes conveying the dark intent.

"Like I said . . . I'll make this quick." And with one smooth motion, before anyone could react, he punched a hole clean through the ningen's gut, burying his huge arm so deeply that it came out the other side so far that the full fist clenched fist could be seen. The redhead choked, coughing, and a few more spots of blood appeared on the already stained Chinese outfit. The green eyes clouded a bit, and Kurama's arms rose to weakly grasp onto the limb still impaling him.

_Darker . . ._ the redhead thought dimly . . . _everything's getting . . . darker . . ._

Toguro smirked evilly, then began to draw his hand back out . . . slowly removing it from the youko's feebly tensed body. He laughed and held the redhead up by stretching his left arm all the way up into the air . . . allowed everyone to see the green eyes that were growing hazier by the moment . . . and red hair hanging limply, strands messily dashed over the youko's slim shoulder . . . and . . . the worst . . . the one thing no one could ignore . . .

The gaping hole taking up most of the redhead's upper body.

Briefly, the green eyes shifted to Yuusuke's motionless form, whispering . . .

_"Y—Yuusu... ...ke..."_

Toguro let him slide from his grasp to the ground, where Hiei appeared a moment later, shaking his friend with a glare that only suggested the pain hidden deep within.

Red eyes scrutinized the pale face . . . how the once-emerald eyes were now a misty green and yet Kurama managed to speak.

_"H-Hiei..."_

"Baka kitsune . . ." the hikoorime hissed lowly, taking a last look at his friend.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara ran over, and spoke to Hiei.

"Kurama . . . is he . . . ?" Not showing any emotion, his own gaze hidden by the dark bangs . . . Hiei closed his friend's eyes, which had been somewhat shadowed by the red hair, anyway . . . and turned to sit with his back to the dead form of what had most likely been his only true friend, refusing to meet anyone's gaze . . . Kuwabara felt his throat clench, and looked over to Yuusuke. The detective had a look of shocked disbelief, which was slowly giving way to an outraged sorrow.

"And this could have all been prevented, Urameshi." Toguro sneered in the silence.

. . . in the stands . . .

Four girls were shocked, three of them trying to fight back their tears . . .

"Kurama-kun!" Shizuru shouted, utter disbelief in her choked voice . . .

"Kurama-san!" Keiko cried, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

Yukina gasped, hiruiseki gems starting to accumulate at her feet . . . _he had been so nice . . ._

_No . . . I don't want to take him to Reikai, too . . . just like Genkai . . . he **almost** died against that buddy of Toguro's . . . he CAN'T die . . . no . . . not NOW . . . _Botan thought,tears threatening to fall from her own eyes . . .

OoOoOo- After Yuusuke beats the CRAP out of Toguro, lol n.n;;; -oOoOoO

Koenma, Hiei and Kuwabara watched the kneeling Yuusuke, Hiei standing a little ways away, Kuwabara standing next to the broken boy, and Koenma by Hiei.

"And what do I say to Kurama!?!?" Overcome with grief, Yuusuke looked down to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers clenching into fists in the dirt. "What do I tell Shiori?!? That her only son was killed in a Tournament for demons?!? D—N IT!! I'm SORRY, KURAMA!! . . . Kurama . . ."

"Well, I must say . . . I'm rather touched." The familiar voice, that low alto, although tired, was unmistakable. Yuusuke looked up, startled and not daring to believe . . . but there he was, sitting up, smiling faintly . . . his green eyes back to their crisp, rich color and the red tresses flowing elegantly down his back . . . and now Yuusuke noticed that the clear-through hole in his chest had shrunken considerably.

And now he froze, tears still visible at the corners of his now immensely large brown eyes.

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NANI?!?!?!?!?!?" He looked up to Hiei for support! "I THOUGHT HE WAS—"Hiei scoffed, fixing a condescending look on the wide-eyed reikai tantei leader.

"Ch. Baka ningen. Did you really think a scratch like that would kill _Kurama?_ He isn't exactly human, you know." It was now that Kuwabara started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Urameshi! Hahaha! You actually thought Kurama kicked the bucket, haha!!"

Now tears started to trail rivers down the boy's cheeks.

"You all . . . knew about this?" he asked, still unbelieving that he had been so thoroughly tricked.

"Yes, well, I know I'm not supposed to lie, but . . . whatever." Koenma commented in his defense.

"Honestly, Urameshi, you looked like your mom just died!" Kuwabara joked. "You really thought that—"He trailed off when he noticed that Hiei was no longer looking at him, but rather somewhere to the carrot-top's left. Blinking, the 'baka' noticed that Urameshi was gone, then turned to the sound of the voice, where he looked . . .

And sweatdropped, along with Koenma.

Yuusuke had the fox by the collar with both hands, shaking him and shouting at him, while the youko's face was kept carefully cheerful, his eyes apologetic half-circles while the slender brows were angled upward and inward.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_, YOU KITSUNE YAROU!!" He shook the green-eyed teen fiercely again. "_BAKAROU!!_ IF TOGURO HADN'T PUNCHED YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH THE GUT I'D KILL YOU MYSELF RIGHT NOW, **D—N IT!!!**"

Now Hiei finally joined in the sweatdropping, as Yuusuke continued to shake the redheaded fox that was still managing to somehow keep his fake smile plastered on his face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, KURAMA!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE **NICE** ONE, NE!?!?!" And he went on and on, until Hiei spoke up, the hikoorime's left eye twitching in annoyance.

"You know, if you keep that up, his wound will reopen and then he'll bleed to death."

"He's got a point, you know. "Koenma added. "Yuusuke, don't you remember how much blood Kurama lost in his fight with Karasu?"

Yuusuke looked over his shoulder, and released his hold on the kitsune, letting him fall to the ground. Hiei shook his head.

_Baka tantei . . ._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Owari

=n.n=

LOL!!!

please review, and tell me what you think, minna-san!

I might do a few more like this, lol . . .

PLEASE tell me what you thought of it kudasai!!

. . . this idea popped into my head around midnight (after I had finished writing and updating the new chapter for 'Tatakoe High') and now it's four!!

X.x;;; oro!!

well, konban wa and ja ne, minna-san!

lol!

- Kita-chan peace out =n.n=


	2. Shonen ai version

**What if . . . ? Story One: Kurama DT (shonen ai version)**

_Warning: Spoilers if you haven't seen the end of the Dark Tournament . . . what if Toguro hadn't picked Kuwabara . . . what if . . . it was Kurama, instead? (Part One of the 'What if' Stories) Shonen ai version – Chapter 2._

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Now on to the fic. =n.n=

Warnings: SHONEN AI version (Kurama x Hiei, Hiei x Kurama . . . BASICALLY the same as the first chapter, but with a nice extra [ fluffy ] ending and some more shonen ai undercurrents and thoughts, lol =n.n= ::peace sign::)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Now, now . . . which one to kill . . . "Toguro turned from his opponent kneeling on the ground littered with debris, locking his gaze on the three tense figures of Yuusuke's friends, as they prepared themselves for what could very well be their own death sentence . . .

Toguro smiled evilly, his eyes taking on a nearly maniacal spark.

". . . how about you . . . Kurama . . . . . . Urameshi seems most attached to you . . ."

_. . . **NO!** . . . a familiar deep voice thought inside another's mind . . . no . . . it should be **me** . . . not . . . . . . Kurama . . ._

The redhead stiffened, green eyes narrowing, becoming as emotionless as anything Youko could convey . . . of course it would be him . . . he was still weak from the combination of blood, youki and mental drain that had come from fighting Karasu. Yuusuke was frozen stiff from where he sat, his eyes unconsciously locked on his green-eyed team mate, unseeing even as Toguro began to stride towards the trio, his set gaze on the solemn youko.

Then Hiei moved, his sword drawn, standing slightly in front and to the right of the redhead.

_. . . he won't **touch** the fox . . ._

Almost-soulless from resignation, emerald eyes shifted down to look at him.

"Hiei—" Without turning, keeping his sharp crimson gaze on the approaching demon, the hiyoukai interrupted, managing to keep his voice in its normally cool and aloof tone.

"Ch. This will be my payment for when we fought Ichigaki's demon machine, Kurama." Understanding flared briefly, before the kitsune shook his head, stepping forward and pushing Hiei away with a gentle but firm hand on the fiery Jaganshi's left shoulder. Angry red eyes looked up at him, hiding the hurt with deft skill, but widened when they saw the dull look in the once-lively eyes. Then they narrowed again as the hikoorime hissed.

"Baka kitsune! You can't defeat him alone, you know!" he snarled, covering his fear and hurt with anger, and refusing to sheath his sword, still glaring angrily up at the unnaturally calm youko.

_D—n it, Kurama . . . **listen** to me . . ._

Now Kuwabara, finally overcoming the initial shock, joined in, coming to the redhead's side and seeking to persuade him.

"For once he's right, Kurama. Let's face him together." But the youko-turned-ningen shook his head, stepping away from his two friends . . .

. . . _I'm sorry, Hiei . . . I can't . . . I won't let you fight on my behalf . . . and surely **die** for it . . ._

. . . the kitsune looked over the destroyed arena to where Yuusuke still sat . . . but, when his tired green eyes settled on chocolate brown ones, the young detective came back, and scrambled to his feet, running towards Toguro, right fist drawing back for a punch.

"Yarou! You won't touch him!" But Yuusuke was knocked to the ground almost instantly, face-down, then Toguro knelt and pressed the dark-haired boy's face further into the dirt.

"This is all your fault, you know. You are powerless to stop me." The huge demon commented, almost casually, as Yuusuke was forced to submit to the dirt. And then he stood, continuing to walk toward his prey.

Now Kurama started to match Toguro's every step with one of his own.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara called, while the redhead could clearly discern Hiei muttering an angry 'baka kitsune' under his breath . . .

_Don't **do** this, Kurama . . . there has to be another way . . . !_

The hiyoukai's mind raced for any possible situations in which the youko would come out ALIVE . . .

All too soon they reached the center, and Kurama looked up at his would-be killer. Toguro smiled down at him, the action twisted by the lust for death and destruction in the near-immortal's eyes. Calm, hard emerald ones gazed steadily back at him . . .

Hiei felt something in his chest constrict, rather painfully.

_No . . ._

"I'll make this quick." Toguro put a hand out, reaching for the area atop the redhead's heart, but Kurama dodged at the last moment, his strength so low that he only was able to move away by a few feet. Hiei's breath hitched as Toguro laughed, and the 'game' soon continued.

The half-koorime found himself now holding his breath, frozen, all actions stilled . . . only able to watch . . .

He lunged, Kurama dodged left again, coming around behind him, but the huge grey demon turned again, swiping out a backhanded fist at the redheaded fox. Slightly surprised, Kurama pushed back, flying through the air for a brief moment before landing. Toguro grinned, and his foot sprung out of nowhere, but Kurama ducked, the stone-like leg missing his head by mere inches.

"Yea, Kurama! That's it!" Kuwabara yelled, cheering his friend on, hopes alive with the possibility of his caring friend and team mate . . . living . . .

Hiei merely watched on with a somber glare, katana still clutched in his left hand; it's right twin having been burned with the recent use of the Kokuryu-ha against Bui.

_Kurama . . . you have to . . . you can't . . . . . . you **can't** . . ._

And still the redhead dodged, pulling nearly impossible acrobatics . . . Yuusuke forced himself up from the ring floor, taking in the flashes of red and grey as the legendary silver youko was hunted once again . . .

_Kurama . . ._ his eyes widened when the youko was caught off-guard and tripped, Toguro taking the chance to catch the redhead by the collar and lift him free of the battle-worn floor, holding him merely by his gigantic left hand.

**_No! _**. . . Hiei screamed mentally, his inner turmoil going unnoticed by most, though Koenma caught it in the corner of his eye . . . the red orbs widening in shock, and tears would have been there, but for the Jaganshi's rigid self-disipline . . . the demi-god turned his somber gaze back to the scene unfolding before him . . .

Now Kurama seemed to come alive again, and the expressive green eyes everyone knew him by returned in full force, filled with wild panic . . . the 'trapped animal' look of being caught. Toguro laughed evilly, bringing the fair face down to his, eyes conveying the dark intent.

"Like I said . . . I'll make this quick." And with one smooth motion, before anyone could react, he punched a hole clean through the ningen's chest and gut, burying his huge arm so deeply that it came out the other side so far that the full clenched fist could be seen. The redhead choked, coughing, and a few more spots of blood appeared on the already stained Chinese outfit. The green eyes clouded a bit, and Kurama's arms rose to weakly grasp onto the limb still impaling him.

_Darker . . ._ the redhead thought dimly . . . _everything's getting . . . darker . . . . . ._

_. . . Hiei. . ._

Toguro smirked evilly, then began to draw his hand back out . . . slowly removing it from the youko's feebly tensed body. He laughed and held the redhead up by stretching his left arm all the way up into the air . . . allowing everyone to see the green eyes that were growing hazier by the moment . . . and red hair hanging limply, strands messily dashed over the youko's slim shoulder . . . and . . . the worst . . . the one thing no one could ignore . . .

The gaping hole taking up most of the his upper body.

Hiei wanted to look away, but his eyes remained frozen, cursed to take in the grisly scene . . .

Briefly, the green eyes shifted to Yuusuke's motionless form, whispering . . .

_"Y—Yuusu... ...ke..."_

Toguro let him slide from his grasp to the ground, where Hiei appeared not a moment later, shaking his friend with a glare that only suggested the pain hidden deep within.

_D—n it Kurama . . . you can't **die** . . ._

Red eyes scrutinized the pale face . . . how the once-emerald eyes were now a misty green and yet Kurama managed to speak.

_"H-Hiei..." _Those beautiful eyes, filled with pain, welled up as they took in the last image of the pale Jaganshi . . .

. . . _Hiei . . . I'm sorry . . ._

"Baka kitsune . . ." the hikoorime hissed lowly, taking a last look at his friend.

_Kurama . . ._

"Kurama!" Kuwabara ran over, and inquired.

"Kurama . . . is he . . . ?" Not showing any emotion, his own gaze hidden by the dark bangs . . . Hiei closed his friend's eyes, his warm hand lingering over the long eyelashes, which had been somewhat shadowed by the red hair, anyway . . . and turned to sit with his back to the dead form of what had most likely been his only true friend, his arms folded defensively, refusing to meet anyone's gaze . . . Kuwabara felt his throat clench, and looked over to Yuusuke. The detective had a look of shocked disbelief, which was slowly giving way to an outraged sorrow.

"And this could have all been prevented, Urameshi." Toguro sneered in the silence.

. . . in the stands . . .

Four girls were shocked, three of them blinking away tears . . .

"Kurama-kun!" Shizuru shouted, utter disbelief in her choked voice . . .

"Kurama-san!" Keiko cried, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

Yukina gasped, hiruiseki gems starting to accumulate at her feet . . . _he had been so nice . . ._

_No . . . I don't want to take him to Reikai, too . . . just like Genkai . . . he **almost** died against that buddy of Toguro's . . . he CAN'T die . . . no . . . not NOW . . . _Botan thought,tears threatening to fall from her own eyes . . .

**OoOoOo-** After Yuusuke beats the CRAP out of Toguro, lol n.n;;; **-oOoOoO**

Koenma, Hiei and Kuwabara watched the kneeling Yuusuke, Hiei standing a little ways away, Kuwabara standing next to the broken boy, and Koenma by Hiei.

"And what do I say to Kurama!?!?" Overcome with grief, Yuusuke looked down to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers clenching into fists in the dirt. "What do I tell Shiori?!? That her only son was killed in a Tournament for demons?!? D—N IT!! I'm SORRY, KURAMA!! . . . Kurama . . ."

"Well, I must say . . . I'm rather touched." The familiar voice, that low alto, although tired, was unmistakable. Yuusuke looked up, startled and not daring to believe . . . but there he was, sitting up, smiling faintly . . . his green eyes back to their crisp, rich color and the red tresses flowing elegantly down his back . . . and now Yuusuke noticed that the clear-through hole in his chest had shrunken considerably.

And now he froze, tears still visible at the corners of his now immensely large brown eyes.

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NANI?!?!?!?!?!?" He looked up to Hiei for support! "I THOUGHT HE WAS—"Hiei scoffed, fixing a condescending look on the wide-eyed reikai tantei leader.

"Ch. Baka ningen. Did you really think a scratch like that would kill _Kurama?_ He isn't exactly human, you know."

_Though he did scare me . . . hn. The detective doesn't need to know how close he came . . ._

It was now that Kuwabara started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Urameshi! Hahaha! You actually thought Kurama kicked the bucket, haha!!"

Now tears started to trail rivers down the boy's cheeks.

"You all . . . knew about this?" he asked, still unbelieving that he had been so thoroughly tricked.

"Yes, well, I know I'm not supposed to lie, but . . . whatever." Koenma commented in his defense.

"Honestly, Urameshi, you looked like your mom just died!" Kuwabara joked. "You really thought that—"He trailed off when he noticed that Hiei was no longer looking at him, but rather somewhere to the carrot-top's left. Blinking, the 'baka' noticed that Urameshi was gone, then turned to the sound of the voice, where he looked . . .

And sweatdropped, along with Koenma.

Yuusuke had the fox by the collar with both hands, shaking him and shouting at him, while the youko's face was kept carefully cheerful, his eyes apologetic half-circles while the slender brows were angled upward and inward.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_, YOU KITSUNE YAROU!!" He shook the green-eyed teen fiercely again. "_BAKAROU!!_ IF TOGURO HADN'T PUNCHED YOU STRAIGHT THROUGH THE GUT I'D KILL YOU MYSELF RIGHT NOW, **D—N IT!!!**"

Now Hiei finally joined in the sweatdropping, as Yuusuke continued to shake the redheaded fox that was still managing to somehow keep his fake smile plastered on his face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, KURAMA!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE **NICE** ONE, NE!?!?!" And he went on and on, until Hiei spoke up, the hikoorime's left eye twitching in annoyance.

"You know, if you keep that up, his wound will reopen and then he'll bleed to death."

"He's got a point, you know. "Koenma added. "Yuusuke, don't you remember how much blood Kurama lost in his fight with Karasu?"

Yuusuke looked over his shoulder, and released his hold on the kitsune, letting him fall to the ground. Hiei shook his head.

_Baka tantei . . ._

( **OoOoOo** - New shonen ai addition!! =n.n= - **oOoOoO** )

Later, as the remaining survivors of the Dark Tourmament watched the arena blow up, Hiei discreetly looked out of the corner of his eyes, scrutinizing the redhead currently leaning heavily on him. Shifting his gaze quickly, so as not to be caught, he watched Yuusuke's somber face as he took in the bright explosions going up all around . . . Kuwabara supporting the exhausted teen.

Crimson eyes darted back to the red-haired bishonen youko for a moment, then widened as the soft gaze fell on him, some tender feeling wavering behind the emerald orbs . . . ignoring the slight heat that threatened to overtake his face, Hiei looked away with a muttered 'baka kitsune' under his breath . . .

**oOoOoOo**

On the returning boat ride, most of the remaining demons steered clear of the team and its friends, everyone was even given a room to stay in . . . after watching the island retreat to become a fading memory . . . Yuusuke, Kuwabara and the girls retired to their own rooms.

Kurama and Hiei remained on the railing, gazing out into the ocean, drinking in the silence . . .

"You almost died today." Kurama cast a side-glance to the sudden comment from his shorter friend, before sighing and confirming.

"Yes . . ."

"—twice." The redhead looked away, his voice taking on a more whispered tone.

" . . . yes . . ." He prepared himself for the worst, more rebukement from his fighting partner, but was surprised when he felt a tug on his left forelock, and his face was abruptly brought down to take in glaring crimson orbs.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself." Kurama winced inwardly, but nodded, then took on a more cheerful tone when his hair was released, and he straightened.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Hiei. For now, though, I think I'll get some rest before we land . . . it's been a very trying day, ne?" He laughed a little at his own joke, but was greeted only with silence . . . to which he then quickly retreated down the hall to his room . . .

Closing the door, and locking it securely, he moved over to his bed, flopping face-down onto it, burying his sensitive nose into the clean sheets . . . which were surprisingly comfortable, considering they were made for demons . . .

He started to drift, pushing back the memories that threatened to flood his mind . . . memories that would haunt him for many years to come . . .

Hours passed . . .

. . . and he dreamed.

Thrashing wildly on the covers, eyes tightly closed, soft gasps escaped from his lips . . . choked screams, cut off before they could fill the room . . .

From his seat in the dark corner, Hiei watched with a somber gaze.

"Karasu! Stop!" demanded the sleeping kitsune, face contorting in fear and pain even as his eyes remained closed . . . "Get away!! NO!!" Silent tears streaked down his cheeks, and now Hiei regained the ability to move. Slowly, he walked over to the bedside, where the fox continued to 'dream' . . .

"Toguro . . ." reaching out a tentative hand, the hikoorime gently brushed the strands of fire-red hair from the sleeping youko's eyes, his hand tracing down one gentle cheek . . . Kurama shivered, and, startled at the reaction, Hiei pulled away, eyes widened slightly.

" . . . Hiei . . . " he heard in a murmured, half-asleep voice, and looked quickly to see that the emerald orbs were now slightly open. He snorted, turning his back to the redhead and sliding down to sit with his legs and arms crossed, leaning his back against the bed while he sat on the floor.

"Go to sleep, you stupid fox. It's over." He heard a soft rustling movement in the sheets behind him, and, thinking the youko was rearranging himself on the mattress, gave it no second thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Hiei turned his head to look at the redhead that was still mostly lying down . . . and the youko smiled sleepily in response, pulling himself up and closer, the twin emeralds falling half-lidded . . .

Red orbs slipped closed, and Hiei turned around more fully, feeling the sweet satin of the redhead's gentle mouth on his . . . due to their awkward position, the hikoorime was forced to completely change his position, now facing Kurama as the kiss deepened, leaning forward, beginning to press the slender youko back down on the bed . . .

Finally, they were forced to break, and the kitsune leaned up to nip lightly on the soft skin of Hiei's neck . . . the hiyoukai bit his lip, trying to keep any sound from escaping . . . but a soft sigh exhaled from him when Kurama pulled him closer, the arms around his shoulders tightening and, for once in his life, Hiei gladly gave in . . .

Burying his face in the redhead's neck, inhaling the sweet scent, Hiei took a moment to find the strength to speak.

"Kurama . . . ai shitteru." The youko paused, and the Jaganshi felt fear leap in his heart . . . if he was really just a toy to the kitsune . . . like so many others had been . . . Kurama pulled back to look him in the eye, and Hiei returned it, unblinking with years of practice, preparing to seal his heart off from the world again . . .

The redhead softly chuckled at the cold look, then moved up to catch the fire demon's mouth in yet another fervent kiss . . .

"Aa . . . as do I, Hiei." he whispered quietly, shifting to lie on his side and pulling Hiei along with him. Kurama buried his face into the soft, evergreen-scented hair as he held him closer. "Ai shitteru . . ."

His face meeting with the redhead's clothed chest, Hiei smiled faintly, as no one could see it, and allowed his arms to hesitantly rise around the green-eyed youko, one curling protectively around the other's waist and the other delving softly into the silken, crimson hair . . . the garnet orbs slid closed, and he pressed into Kurama's welcoming warmth . . . sighing as the youko's faint scent of fresh greenery and the steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep . . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

[ Second ] Owari =n.n=

LOL!!

soo . . . if you guys read the first one, what did you think?

=n.n=

I'd truly LUV to know, minna-san!

=n............n=

please review if you want to!

- Kita-chan peace out =n.n=

( ah, yes, and here's a 'PS' n.n;;; )

PS

I couldn't BELIEVE how many reviews I got!! X.x;;;

Seriously!!

Thanks soo much . . .

_Kirby64_

_Princess Krystal01_

_Raye Hellsing_

_Yami No Marik_

_Magus Black_

_crYstaL_

_Volpe di Spirito_

_iluvinuyashayyuyu_

_What2callmyself_

_Kujata_

_Shadow of night_

_Ippiki Ookami13_

_I Hate You/I Love You_

_Kitsune Kit_

_Hyperspeed Lily Cat_

_Hedi Dracona_

_Kurama-Lover-666_

_(and also to the nameless one who agreed with everything Kujata said except for the slightly off-color comment about Kuwa-chan . . . n.n;; lol)_

=n.............................n=

arigato gozaimushta, minna-san!!

eheh . . . ja ne! ( n.n;;; )

Peace out! :3


End file.
